


Happy Birthday

by shineystark



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Suprise, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pepper was Tony and Bruces surrogate, Science Family, Sweet Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineystark/pseuds/shineystark
Summary: Tony surprised Bruce on his birthday





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffsofcitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffsofcitrus/gifts).



> written for Rachel

“You really can’t make it back in time for my birthday?” Bruce asked.

Tony was currently in Sweden at the Stark Industries shareholders meeting. Tony hadn’t realized they scheduled it the same week as Bruce’s birthday and tried everything in his power to change the time. 

“Sorry, I tried to reschedule but you know how shareholders are,”

“Actually Tony, I don’t. You do realize I am my own boss?” 

“Yes, you are my very successful husband who doesn’t need a man to tell him what to do.” Tony joked.

“Sometimes I wonder how you beat me at being the 3rd smartest man in the world…”

“That’s rich coming from #4,”

“You are an asshole.”

“Yes, it's a major flaw of mine, but somehow you still agreed to marry me.”

“You’re the type of asshole everyone can’t help but love.” Bruce laughed. 

“I love you too, even if half the time you are hulked out.”

“Shut up and go back to work, maybe they’ll let you off early.”

“I really do love you, Bruce, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it,” Tony said softly.

“It's okay, I know you tried. We can wait and celebrate this weekend.”

After the two hung up, Pepper was in his room waiting for him. 

“You still didn’t tell him? I’m surprised. You blab about everything.” She said. 

“What I am doing is something called a surprise Pepper,” Tony replied to the blond. “If you weren’t MissKnowItAll you’d know of the term.” 

“Just saying that you get chatty on the phone, kinda like a woman.”

“Pepper,” Tony said ignoring what the woman just said. 

“Yes, Tony.”

“Next week, Peter is all yours.”

“I can’t do next week though, my parents are coming to town.”

“Sorry Pep, you agreed.”

“I can’t watch your Spider-Child and deal with my parents all at the same time,” The blonde whined. 

“You popped out that Spider-Child and this chatty woman needs a break,” Tony replied with a smirk. 

“Why, I agreed to be your surrogate I don’t know.” Pepper huffed walking out the suite.

“Cause you love me!” Tony yelled her way.

“Cause I love Bruce!” Pepper yelled back. 

‘He’s gonna love it by the way’ Pepper texted him. 

That alone widened the smile that was already on Tony’s face

-

On the day of his birthday, Bruce was awakened by Peter jumping on his bed. 

“Dad, it’s your birthday!” The four-year-old little boy yelled.

“It sure is,” Bruce replied with a smile on his face. 

“Uncle Steve woke me up super duper early this morning and we made pancakes,” Peter said excitedly. 

“That’s great buddy, let me go get ready and we will sit in front of the TV and watch cartoons,” Bruce promised the boy.

“Alright,” Peter said getting off the bed probably to wake someone else in the Avengers Tower. 

“That’s weird,” Bruce said looking at his phone. Tony hadn’t texted him for his birthday yet. Every year no matter where Tony was he’d tell Bruce the moment the clock stroked 12 am Happy Birthday. 

Bruce didn’t dwell on it and quickly got up and got ready. 

-

Bruce and Peter watched cartoons all morning and then cooked together for lunch. Then he and Peter spent the rest of the afternoon at the mall where they watched movies and went to the comic book store. When Bruce came home Nat made dinner and all the Avengers sat at the large dinner table ready to eat. 

The rest of the day was great, except the fact Tony didn’t tell him the happy birthday. No missed calls, no texts, nothing, and it was kinda spoiling his mood.

“You have a good birthday, Dad?” Peter asked.

“Yeah Petey, thank you for everything you did today.” He replied patting the boys head.

“Are you sad Poppa couldn’t be here today?” 

“No, because he’s coming this weekend and we get to celebrate all over again”

“That’s awesome!” Peter yells.

“It sure is,” Bruce laughed. “Alrighty bud, time to go to bed.”

“But Daaaad.” 

“Nope, I let you stay up an hour later than you should have. It's time to go to sleep.” Bruce told his son. 

Peter kept whining and pouting all the way upstairs. 

“I’m going to bed too Peter, see I’m in my pajamas,” Bruce said tucking Peter in bed. 

“Goodnight Dad, Happy Birthday,” Peter said hugging his father. 

“Night Peter.” 

 

-

It was around 2 am when Tony got home. He just got off an 8-hour flight to surprise Bruce for his birthday. He knew it wasn't directly on his birthday but it’s the thought that counts. 

When he finally made it upstairs he quickly put on his pajamas and wrapped his arms around the sleeping man next to him. 

“Tony?” Asked a tired voice next to him. 

“Happy Birthday babe.”

The next day the two men laid in bed all day watching their favorite movies. 

(and 

(Pepper got to pick up her parents with Peter)


End file.
